


Blindfold

by ZiGraves



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiGraves/pseuds/ZiGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil does not always remember to tidy away his things, and Carlos gets... ideas. Blindfold, handcuffs, smut.<br/>Human variants only, this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

"Cecil," Carlos had whispered. "Let's try something new."

And of course Cecil had been up for it, whatever it was, because Cecil was always eager for anything, devoting the same enthusiasm to science and gossip and reporting paranormal disturbances as he devoted to his much-adored partner.

"So? What are we trying?" he'd asked.

"Just close your eyes," the scientist had smiled, and Cecil had happily and trustingly done so. Acid callused fingers tied a blindfold in place to prevent any peeking under not-quite-closed lids.

The idea had come to Carlos some weeks ago, when he'd been tidying up after spilling an armload of his own journals and research documents all over the floor of Cecil’s living room. He'd found a rather explicit and well-thumbed magazine lodged under the sofa, and while he'd initially just put it carefully away with any of Cecil's other bits and pieces that he probably wasn't meant to find, the images had stayed with him. He'd tried not to dwell on it, but his mind had helpfully supplied concepts of what Cecil might look like in the same throes of passion as the young men in the magazine. It had been absolutely far too tempting not to act upon.

"I'll give you a safeword," murmured the researcher as he wrapped thick leather cuffs around Cecil's wrists, kissing his knuckles as he went, and secured them to the Cecil’s immovably solid wrought metal bedstead. "If you want to stop, just say… hm. Just say ‘Desert Bluffs’. That should be a pretty effective end to things."

Cecil laughed, perhaps a touch nervously now that he couldn't see and couldn't use his hands, but agreed to the safeword with a screwed-up twist to his lips. He almost held his breath as rough fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and bunched it up around his forearms. His head turned this way and that, seeking a gap in the blindfold so he could see what was going on when those same cool fingers patiently removed first his slacks and then boxers and even socks. Carlos noted that Cecil was oddly quiet when he wasn't able to see, too busy straining to hear what was going to chatter over everything.

But Carlos himself was very much used to moving quietly for all sorts of reasons - including very strict rules about noise on radio station visits - and he continued in his cultivated, silent manner as he watched Cecil listening out for anything at all.

At the first touch Cecil jumped, not expecting the cool hand that trailed along his ribs and back away from him again. He craned into the second touch, the hand stroking his cheek for a moment and then lifting away. For now, the test was simply to see how sensitive Cecil could become, how keenly aware of his surroundings he might be and how much he might anticipate any slight contact. He never quite seemed to get used to it, which the scientist found pleasing. Any little brush of the skin brought a reaction. And in the midst of all these little flinches and twitches and so on, Cecil was becoming quite, quite hard. The stroke of a rough fingertip across his straining head caused Cecil to jolt in surprise, catching his breath, but still not saying anything. Carlos lifted his hand away, and Cecil's hips tilted up as if to follow.

"Do you want to take things a little further?" Carlos’ lips barely touched Cecil's ear as he spoke, breath warm where his hands were cold.

"Oh yes, _yes_ , Carlos, _please_."

And this time Carlos deliberately made a bit of noise, rustling through the plain black bag that he'd tucked out of Cecil's notice as soon as he got in. Cecil wriggled in his restraints, trying to get closer and work out what was going on. There was a rustle, and the sound of... some kind of catch or box? And a little pop, like the top of a bottle coming off.

Carlos noted the anticipation on Cecil's face as he dripped a little of the lube from the pop-cap bottle onto his fingers, and relished the way Cecil gave a little gasping cry as a single broad fingertip toyed with his entrance. The finger pushed in very, very slowly, teasing till Cecil began to whimper softly. The second finger joined it at an equally glacial pace, and Cecil whined when they stopped moving for even a moment. Carlos took great care to use only the most restrained motion to tease him, and stopped any time Cecil started to rock back on the fingers for himself.

Cecil reacted with desperation when Carlos withdrew his fingers.

"Oh please, _please_ stop teasing me, it’s cruel Carlos, _cruel_ ," he pleaded. Carlos responded by uncapping the little bottle of lube again right beside Cecil's ear for him to hear nice and clearly. Cecil's power of speech stuttered and redoubled. "That’s, you- you can't keep teasing me like this! Carlos, lovely and wicked Carlos, please, just - tell me at least, or something, I just-"

"Shh." He put a single, clean, finger against Cecil's lips and Cecil, surprisingly, fell silent as requested. He considered taking the blindfold off, letting Cecil see what was going on, see the range of options that was sitting beside the mattress from inside the box and the black bag. But, no. Let him find out for himself.

He looked at the little selection again, and chose the first option. The wand, a wobbling, widening silicone gradient with a little bullet and battery hidden just near the finger-loop. He slicked it up and began to slide it in, bump by bump, and always making sure that Cecil had a little pause between every single one to savour the slightly fuller sensation each time. The scientist discovered that just twisting and rotating the beads was enough to make Cecil writhe in pleasure. He enjoyed the investigation, trying for as many new reactions as he could without having to actually press the button on the bullet.

Which led to the current situation.

Cecil, blindfold still securely in place, hands out of the way, completely exposed. He was squirming and panting, a hot blush on his cheeks as Carlos continued to tease him slowly, so slowly. Any trace of the earlier nervousness was long since gone, and Cecil was lost in the stimulation he was receiving. Carlos’ thumb paused for a moment over the little button on the side of the wand, hand falling completely still and eliciting another whining little moan from Cecil. He pressed the switch and the wand began to vibrate. Cecil yelped and writhed down against it.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh Carlos, that's... I love it, I love you, I want - that's so, can you just.... fff-" The words tumbled out in a stream of mostly gibberish, half-formed phrases and pleas that drifted from the deep, desperate radio voice to something high and fragile and back again. Carlos leaned down close to Cecil's ear even as one hand continued to twist the beads, drawing them in or out by just a one or two at a time, toying with the settings of the limited vibration function.

"I wonder," he whispered. "Could you come just from this, Cecil? Just from all this, without my ever needing to even touch the rest of your body?"

Cecil keened at the words, leaning toward the source of the sounds, but Carlos sat back on his heels again and persisted in simply, ruthlessly adhering to his slow pace.

"I've only tried two of the four settings on this thing," he said, giving the vibrating beads a quick jerk that brought a groan with it. "Shall I see what happens if I try the other two?"

He didn't wait for Cecil to reply, thumbing it all the way up to top speed. Cecil cried out, hands scrabbling uselessly at the fancy metal headboard as he came suddenly, so hard that sparks danced in the darkness of the blindfold. His hips jerked uselessly into empty air as the orgasm tore across his nerves, and his come splattered across his stomach as the toy was withdrawn. There was stunned silence for a few moments. Then:

"Th-that was perfect, Carlos." And after a second. “Um, my wrists…?”

Carlos was already releasing Cecil's wrists as the reminder came, and Cecil tumbled into his arms before he could even begin to take the blindfold off. Cecil’s face turned instinctively toward the Carlos as he pulled the blindfold away with half-numb fingers, an expression of curiosity starting to break through the aftershock of orgasm. "I didn't think you were, you know, kinky like that. Wh-where did you, uh, get the idea?"

"You left your... magazines around." Carlos gestured to the bottom drawer of the elderly and mostly inanimate wardrobe where he'd taken to carefully placing any of the unseemly clutter he stumbled across. Cecil grinned, with only a bit of a blush.

"I didn't think I'd left anything like that out of the drawer ... I should leave reading material out more often?"

"Perhaps," Carlos agreed, petting over Cecil’s skin as he shivered his way down. “In fact… yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually repurposed this from something I wrote in 2010, not knowing it would turn out to be so very apt for a series that hadn’t even been invented then.
> 
> Angels may not be real and character archetypes may vary, but a nice bit of kinky sex is universal.


End file.
